Shepherd's Anatomy
by DaenerysTargary3n
Summary: Post series story with Derek Bailey Shepherd as the narrator/protagonist. Includes the children of the staff of Grey Sloan and the staff that we have come to love. Set with a post series 10 premise.


**Shepherd's Anatomy**

**Part the First**

It was the first day of his intern year at the hospital, the hospital that had shaped his life even before he was born and his heart felt as though it was about to hit the floor to be in the company of his stomach. His mom and dad had both said that they would keep out of his way today, but he knew that Fate would never allow that small boon to be granted to him. His mom, the famous Dr. Meredith Grey, had warned him that the rest of his class would tease him, expect more of him and begrudge him his successes because he was not only a Grey, but he was a Shepherd too, which pretty much meant he pretty much came from the best gene pool possible where surgery was concerned.

His sister, who was a year and a half older than him was already on her way to becoming Seattle's newest star in the field of neurosurgery as a second year resident at Seattle Presbyterian. She was also the apple of his father, Dr. Derek Shepherd's eye for instantly taking to his specialty, a fact that his father had never let his wife forget, so she in turn had foisted all of her hopes and dreams of begetting the next brightest general surgeon star in the American sky on her only son, Derek Bailey Shepherd, the grandson of one of the greatest general surgeons the world had ever known and the namesake of another force in the field, the woman who ensured that he would have a mother growing up, Dr. Miranda Bailey, the Chief of Surgery at Grey + Sloan Memorial Hospital and his godmother and soon-to-be boss!

He arrived early, making sure to park the furthest he could from the parking spaces near the front of the hospital that were reserved for the senior attendings who also served as the hospital's board, including his parents, his godfather, Alex, his aunts, Callie and Arizona and Jackson Avery. He didn't want the rest of his class to know straightaway that he was the son of two of the owners of the hospital where he had been sent (by his mom!) to do his residency, he wanted to break it slowly to those whom he considered as friends, followed by the others.

He knew that his mom and his Uncle Alex were from the same intern class and were the only two left standing as surgeons since Alex's ex-wife had been diagnosed with cancer and apparently taken up charity work and some guy called George had died saving a woman from being hit by a bus and his Aunt Cristina had died following a resurgence of her PTSD, leaving everything to Alex, including her space on the board of the hospital and the fortune that she amassed from the lawsuit.

"Hey, dude, what's happening? You psyched?" A fellow intern, whom – if memory served – was called Jesse and was from Boise asked.

He nodded, "Can't wait to get stuck in, you know? Doing surgeries and practicing medicine. It's all I've ever dreamed about."

A female intern with long strawberry blonde hair danced over with a spring in her step and greeted him before turning to the host of interns, "Hey, Bailey, how you doing? Apparently we've all got to be in the lecture hall in ten for induction and our resident assignments. Hope I get Torres."

While Ruby socialised with the others, Bailey sniggered internally at her wanting Dr. Torres as her resident. His girlfriend and best friend forever was two years above him and was his aunts' daughter with his father's best friend who had died in the plane crash. His girlfriend was beautiful and kind but in the hospital, he had it on good authority – that of his mom and Aunt Callie – that she was a viper whom everyone, even the attendings, knew not to mess around with. His godmother even said that she was a doctor after her own heart and that was coming from the former 'Nazi'.

When the gaggle of interns went down to the lecture hall, unwittingly led by a boy who had grown up in the corridors of the hospital, they all filed into the rows and sat as they waited for the Chief of Surgery, the renowned researcher, Dr. Bailey, to come and greet them and welcome them to the #2 programme in the country for surgery and vitally, to assign them to the resident they would be tailing until they themselves obtained their own bunch of grovelling and snivelling interns.

As Miranda spoke with great authority, he began to turn off once she reached her presentation slide that listed the various attendings and fields and research projects which were housed at the hospital that they would call home for the next five years, maybe more. He felt his cell vibrate in his scrub top pocket and knew who it would be before he lifted it out: Zo.

Zola: _Hey Bo, how's it going? The other interns hung you out to dry yet?_

He loved his older sister, he really did, but she did try his patience.

_Nah, cutting into a heart as we speak, duh…yours because mom and dad will never be amazed at anything you do at Pres when they can actually see my surgeries here._

Zola: _They are amazed by my every anastomosis and incision and don't you forget it! Hang on, So is texting me. Is she there?_

_Yeah I can see her from here, though she's further in front. You'd better tell her she should be careful or Auntie B will catch her on her phone._

Zola: _I'll tell her. See you at home, Bo, gotta dash. Dr. Campbell is letting me assist on a Whipple!_

"Shepherd, you put that phone away or I'll put it in my office cabinet and you won't see it until Thanksgiving!"

"Oh, crap!" He said in a tone that apparently he inherited directly from his mom.

"Thank you! Now," she continued, "up on the screen here are your resident supervisors. They are your teachers and your superiors. Do as they tell you, do as they do and you have maybe half a chance of reaching next year without killing anybody!"

Just then, the entire room sat bolt upright and gave the screen all their attention as every intern searched for the name in bold above theirs and every resident scrolled down the list of four to five interns of whom they were in charge for the next couple of years. Needless to say there were both groans and utterances of excitement.

He smiled at Miranda briefly in gratitude, as both his parents and Sofia's parents had informed the Chief of Surgery before Bailey joined the programme that their children were dating so she should not be made his direct superior. Instead, he saw that his name was under that of a Dr. Esther Michaels, a name he did not recognise, so at least he knew there was no history there.

As they all filed out of the auditorium, he noticed the huddle of dark blue scrubs by the front desk and tried to keep concealed in the passing flurry of sky blue scrubs but was depressingly unsuccessful.

His mom beckoned him over as surreptitiously as she possibly could and mumbled to him, "Who's your resident?"

He told his parents quietly and both of their faces reacted as though he had informed them that he was switching to dermatology. His jaw dropped and he swiftly told them to stop looking at him like he was going to die and tell him what was wrong with Michaels.

"Hey, Shepherd, stop talking to mommy and daddy and fall in line. I don't care who your parents are, you're an _intern…_my intern! No special treatment!"

And thus did Derek Bailey Shepherd commence his intern year at Grey + Sloan Memorial Hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Obviously I own nothing to do with the show, that all belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. This is just an introduction to what I would like Derek and Meredith's newborn son to be like when he grows up and Zola and Sofia as well. You will have observed that I have killed off Yang, but since she's leaving in season ten, I thought I would. Please review as you read…it is one of the few forms of pleasure that comes from writing and posting fanfiction.

Many thanks in advance,

_**DaenerysTargary3n**_

xxx


End file.
